Pulse Poll - May, 2001
Results CITY OF PITTSBURGH Pulse Poll - May, 2001 1.) Are you currently registered as a Republican, Democrat, or as something else? :10% REPUBLICAN :90% DEMOCRAT :OTHER are there no independents in this pulse poll? 2.) And how likely is it that you will be voting in next weekâ€™s Primary Election? :78% DEFINITE :22% VERY LIKELY :0 SOMEWHAT LIKELY Ask only of registered Democrats: 3.) If the election for Mayor of the City of Pittsburgh were held today, would you vote for Tom Murphy, Bob Oâ€™Connor, Earl Jones Jr., Joshua Pollock, or Leroy Hodge? (ROTATE) :39% MURPHY :35% Oâ€™CONNOR :1% JONES :1% POLLOCK :1% HODGE :23% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 4.) If the Primary election for Governor of Pennsylvania were held today, would you vote for Robert P. Casey, Jr. or Edward Rendell? (ROTATE) :35% DEFINATE CASEY :13% LEAN CASEY :48% TOTAL CASEY :10% DEFINATE RENDELL :4% LEAN RENDELL :15% TOTAL RENDELL :35% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 5.) Mayor Tom Murphy has used or threatened to use eminent domain, the cityâ€™s power to take private property, to make land available for new development. Are you MORE LIKELY or LESS LIKELY to vote for him in the upcoming Primary Election because of this? :11% MUCH MORE LIKELY :7% MORE LIKELY :18% TOTAL MORE LIKELY :31% MAKES NO DIFFERENCE :17% SOMEWHAT LESS LIKELY :26% MUCH LESS LIKELY :43% TOTAL LESS LIKELY :9% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 6.) Mayor Tom Murphy was a prime mover behind the use of tax dollars to help fund construction of PNC Park and the new Steelerâ€™s Stadium. Are you MORE LIKELY or LESS LIKELY to vote for him in the upcoming Primary Election because this? :14% MUCH MORE LIKELY :6% SOMEWHAT MORE LIKELY :20% TOTAL MORE LIKELY :33% MAKES NO DIFFERENCE :16% SOMEWHAT LESS LIKELY :23% MUCH LESS LIKELY :40% TOTAL LESS LIKELY :7% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED Ask only of registered Republicans: 3b.) If the election for Mayor of the City of Pittsburgh were held today, would you vote for James Carmine or Mark Rauterkus? (ROTATE) :21% CARMINE :4% RAUTERKUS :2% OTHER :73% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 4b.) If the Primary election for Governor of Pennsylvania were held today, would you vote for Michael Fisher, Barbara Hafer, or William W. Scranton, III? (ROTATE) 29% FISHER 31% HAFER 15% SCRANTON 25% DONâ€™T KNOW Ask of ALL registered voters: 7.) Now that PNC Park is completed, do you think was appropriate to use tax dollars to fund the construction? 38% YES 54% NO 7% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 8.) Do you think the expanded Pittsburgh Convention Center will be a major economic benefit to the City? 71% YES 17% NO 11% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 9.) Do you think control of Pittsburgh city schools should be turned over to a state Board of Control to correct academic and financial problems? 24% YES 57% NO 19% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 10.) Do you believe that low quality schools are a cause of people moving out of the City of Pittsburgh 55% YES 36% NO 9% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 11.) Do you believe that teacher unions are contributing to the inability of the City of Pittsburgh and the Pittsburgh School District to provide high quality services at low cost? 28% YES 52% NO 20% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 12.) Do you believe that high taxes are a cause of people moving out of the City of Pittsburgh. 73% YES 19% NO 8% DONâ€™T KNOW 13.) Generally speaking, do you APPROVE or DISAPPROVE of the job Tom Murphy is doing Mayor of Pittsburgh? 24% STRONGLY APPROVE 31% SOMEWHAT APPROVE 55% TOTAL APPROVE 17% SOMEWHAT DISAPPROVE 19% STRONGLY DISAPPROVE 36% DISAPPROVE 8% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED| 14.) Generally speaking, do you think Pittsburgh City Council is on the right track or the wrong track? 47% RIGHT TRACK 19% WRONG TRACK 23% NO OPINION 10% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 15.) Would you say you APPROVE or DISAPPROVE of the job Jim Roddey is doing as Allegheny County Executive? 28% STRONGLY APPROVE 35% SOMEWHAT APPROVE 63% TOTAL APPROVE 10% SOMEWHAT DISAPPROVE 13% STRONGLY DISAPPROVE 23% TOTAL DISAPPROVE 14% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 16.) Generally speaking, do you think the Allegheny County Council is on the right track, or the wrong track? 42% RIGHT TRACK 18% WRONG TRACK 28% NO OPINION 13% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 17.) Which level of government do you think operates most efficiently? 14% FEDERAL 19% STATE 7% COUNTY 19% LOCAL 29% NONE 12% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 18.) Do you think the local one percent sales tax, which is commonly referred to as the Regional Assets District Tax or RAD Tax should be repealed? 52% YES 37% NO 11% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 19.) Which do you think should be a higher priority, development of Pittsburghâ€™s downtown, or investment in the cityâ€™s neighborhoods? 14% DEVELOP DOWNTOWN 58% INVEST IN NEIGHBORHOODS 25% BOTH 2% DONâ€™T KNOW 20.) Would you rate city services in your neighborhood as good, fair or poor? 42% GOOD 44% FAIR 13% POOR 1% DONâ€™T KNOW 21.) What is your age? 3% 18-29 12% 30-44 28% 45-59 56% 60 or OLDER 2% REFUSED 22.) On most issues, do you consider yourself to be CONSERVATIVE, MODERATE, or LIBERAL? 27% CONSERVATIVE 53% MODERATE 17% LIBERAL 3% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 23.) What is your approximate household income? 11% Under $15,000 21% 15 - $30,000 19% 30 - $50,000 16% 50 - $75,000 7% Over $100,000 26% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 24.) Which of the following do you consider to be your main ethnic heritage or background? 85% WHITE/CAUCASIAN 11% AFRICAN AMERICAN * HISPANIC 1% ASIAN * NATIVE AMERICAN 1% SOMETHING ELSE 2% DONâ€™T KNOW/REFUSED 25.) Gender 46% MALE 54% FEMALE Points to ponder edit freely...